


''Give me the remote!''

by Robronlover96



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Arguing, Banter, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mentions of Anime, Mentions of Football, Mentions of Marvel, This is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Robert and Aaron fight over the T.V. remote.





	''Give me the remote!''

**Author's Note:**

> So... basically I got this idea from a post I saw on tumblr, and I just had to write it.
> 
> And i just... wanted something to take my mind off what's happening in canon... 
> 
> Anyway... I hope you enjoy☺️🤞

''Robert give me the remote'' Aaron said ''it's time for the football'' he said as walked over to the living room. 

''No you watched something earlier'' Robert said “it’s my turn now” 

“Yeah I know I did” Aaron said “but this games really important Robert, and i can't miss it''

“Yeah well... i’m not missing this episode of death note, so you can watch some stupid football match'' Robert said,

Aaron glared at Robert. 

”It’s not some stupid football match at all” he said “its the Liverpool vs. Man U” 

“Yeah it’s just Liverpool Vs. Man U” Robert Said “it’s nothing really that interesting, it’s just some guys kicking a ball around a football pitch, trying to score a few goals here and there” 

“Yeah but I like that kind of thing” Aaron Said “You might not, But I do” 

“Oh, and because you do” Robert Said “doesn’t mean that I have to watch it do i?” 

“Are you being serious?” Aaron Said, 

“Yes, Yes I am” Robert Said. 

“Yeah well... so am I” Aaron Said “So you either give the remote, or i'll cancel your subscription to netflix'' he threatened.

Robert folded his arms over his chest and he shot daggers at Aaron,

''You wouldn't dare'' he said kind of outraged.

Aaron smiled smugly,

''Oh wouldn't I?'' he said. 

“No you wouldn’t” Robert Said, 

“Oh, and how can you be so sure?” Aaron Said.

“I just am” Robert Said cockily, 

Aaron rolled his eyes. his husband could be so cocky sometimes, he really could...

“Just me the remote!” Aaron Said not taking no for an answer.

”No, you’re not having it” Robert Said, 

“Give it to me now Robert” he Said started to get inpatient.

”No” Robert Said, 

“I Said give it!” Aaron Said. 

“No, no I won’t” Robert Said, 

“Give me the fucking remote Robert!” Aaron Said. 

“No” Robert Said, 

“Why not?” Aaron Said.

”I not going to give it to you” Robert Said “because then I’ll have to watch the football, and I don’t want to watch the football” 

“Yeah well... too bad” Aaron Said snarkily “because I do” 

“Yeah well... I don’t want too” Robert Said “I want to watch my show” 

Aaron huffed. 

“Yeah well... I don’t want to watch anime” he said “I want to watch the football” 

“Yeah well... that’s just too bad isn’t it” Robert said. 

“How is it?” Aaron said,

”You watched what you wanted earlier Aaron”’Robert Said trying to get his across but Aaron was having none of it. “And now can I watch whatever I want” 

“Yeah I know” Aaron Said “but you could at least allow me to watch this match” 

“No” Robert Said “You’ve had what you wanted on already, and now I should get too have that choice is well” 

“Give me the remote” Aaron Said ignoring what his husband had previously said and he reached for the remote again. 

Robert laughed, 

“If you want it your going to have get it off of me first” he said waving the remote in the air. 

Aaron clenched his jaw tightly. 

“Just give me the damn remote Robert!” he Said impatiently, 

“No, I don’t think so...” Robert Said not giving in anytime soon. 

“Just give it to me Robert” Aaron Said reaching for it again, 

“No, no I will not” Robert Said. 

“Yes you will” Aaron Said,

“No I won’t” Robert Said sassily. 

“Give me the bloody remote and give it to me now!” Aaron shouted trying to get the remote out of Robert grasp. 

“No, I will not” Robert Said “I’m watching this and that’s that!” he fired back trying to make his point, 

“Oh is that right right, Mister that’s that!” Aaron Said,

”Yes, Yes it is” Robert Said.

”Oh, not if... I have anything to do with it, it’s” not” Aaron Said

“Oh What are you going to do about it, big man” Robert Said. 

Aaron smiled smugly,

“Oh wouldn’t you like to know” he said.

”Yes, I would as a matter of fact” Robert said, 

“Well... the first thing I would do is I’ll cancel your subscription to Netflix and then you can’t watch anything” 

Robert furrowed his eyebrows.

”isn’t that a bit extreme” he said, 

Aaron shook his head.

”No, I don’t think so...” he said, 

“So... are you going to give me the remote then or not?” Aaron asked again.

Robert shook his head, 

”No, because I want to watch death note” he said.

”Yeah well... I do not” Aaron Said,

”Yeah well... it’s not all about you, you know?” Robert Said. “I want to watch something”’

“Yeah well... this football match is only on once” Aaron Said “it’s Not on +1” he said “So... will you please let me watch it” 

“No, don’t think I’m going to give in that easily because I’m not” Robert Said, 

“Oh, so I... just let you, watch what you want” Aaron Said “and because of that, I can’t watch what I want” 

“Yeah” Robert besides “you can watch it later on catch up” he said,

”I’ve already said that’s it’s not on catch up” Aaron said “if I don’t watch it now, that’s it’s I’m going to miss it”

Robert smirked, 

”Oh well...” he Said not having a care in the world, he kind of knew that he was adding fuel to he fire, but he didn’t really care all that much... 

“Oh well...” Aaron Said “just... Oh well” 

“Yeah” Robert Said,

”Your being totally unreasonable” Aaron Said, 

“No I’m not” Robert Said “you watch something earlier, and now it’s my turn to watch what I want, it’s only fair” 

“No, it’s not” Aaron Said,

”Yes it is” Robert Said.

”No, it’s not” Aaron said, 

“Yes it’s more than fair actually” Robert Said “What do you have against Japanese anime 

anyway...” 

“It doesn’t matter” Aaron Said,

”Yes, Yes it does” Robert Said “so... just answer the question will you” he said “what do you have against Japanese anime?” 

Aaron let out an exasperated sigh. 

“Japanese anime is boring, it’s just some animated cartoon, with colourful graphics, vibrant characters and fantasy themes” Aaron Said “so... when you think about it really, it’s nothing special, is it” 

''Hey!'' Robert shouted accusingly pointing a finger at him ''don't you diss Japanese anime is amazing, just because you don’t think it’s good, doesn’t mean the rest of us don’t” 

“Yeah well... it’s true though...” Aaron Said “Japanese anime is a load of rubbish” 

Robert clenched his jaw tightly.

”take that back!” he said,

Aaron shook his head. 

“No, i won’t” he Said,

“You better” Robert fired back.

Aaron smiled smugly.

”No, no I’m not going to” Aaron Said “because it’s the truth and you know it!” 

“No it’s not” Robert Said,

”Yes, Yes it is” Aaron Said “you just don’t want to admit it that’s all” 

“Admit to what?” Robert Said “admit the truth, and tell you how good this show is?” 

Aaron scoffed, 

“Good” he said “you Call this good, this ain’t good at all, in fact... this is a load of crap” 

“No it’s not” Robert Said, 

“Yeah it is” Aaron Said.

”Yeah... But so is football” Robert Said “So...” 

“Football is not rubbish” Aaron Said “football is a sport, and sports is kind of educational, unlike... cartoons” 

“So.. What” Robert Said “that shouldn’t really matter should it?” 

“Yeah well... it kind of does” Aaron Said “sports is good, and so is exercise for that matter” 

“Yeah as true as that maybe” Robert Said “not all of us like the same things” 

“As true as that maybe” Aaron Said “we should we both should at least try to take an interest in what the other likes”’

“No way, I hate football” Robert Said “In fact I wouldn’t be caught dead watching it”’

“Yeah I could say the same thing about marvel, DC, and anime”’Aaron Said, 

“There’s nothing wrong with anime” Robert Said “and you would know that if you watched it!”

”And there’s nothing wrong with Football” Aaron Said “and you would know that if you watched it”’

Robert scoffed.

”Ha! I wouldn’t watch that if anyone paid to me” he said.

”Yeah I wouldn’t watch that if to save my own life” Aaron Said “and that’s actually saying something, it really is” 

Robert rolled his eyes.

”Oh Whatever” he muttered under his breath, 

“Sorry didn’t quite catch that” Aaron Said.

Robert folded his arms over his chest,

”I said whatever” he said “I don’t care what you think” 

Aaron huffed.

”Yeah well... I don’t care what you think either” 

“Yeah well... that’s just fine by me” Robert Said.

”Yeah same here” Aaron responded. 

And with that, they turned away from each other, and they didn’t look at each other, because they were so pissed off.

Suddenly they both heard footsteps coming down the stairs, they both turned around and they saw Liv stood at the bottom, 

“Guys what the hell is going on down here” Liv Said “I can hear you all the way from upstairs”

Robert and Aaron exchanged looks and then the both looked at Liv, 

“We were arguing” Aaron Said. 

Liv furrowed her eyebrows.

”About What?” she said her voice full of frustration but also confusion, 

Aaron rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Well... it’s kind of stupid really?” he Said his voice full of embarrassment, 

“Why, What was it?” Liv Said “did he forgot to take out the rubbish again?” 

“No, nothing like that” Robert Said. 

“Well... What was it then?” Liv Said her voice full of curiosity, 

“You serious want to know?” Robert Said.

Liv nodded,

“Yeah, Yeah I do” she Said. 

“Alright” Aaron Said “We were fighting over the T.V. remote” 

”What why?” Liv Said, 

“Because I wanted to watch Death note and Aaron wanted to watch the Liverpool Vs. Man U game” Robert said. 

“Seriously?” Liv Said, 

Robert exchanged looks again and then they both looked at Liv. 

“Yeah” they said in unison their voices filled with embarrassment, 

“So... you started fighting about it?” Liv Said.

Robert and Aaron both nodded,

”Yeah pretty much” they said in unison. 

Liv laughed,

”Oh my god” she responded,

”What?” Robert Said. 

“You know I’m younger than you too are” Liv Said “and I’m more mature than you too are” 

Robert and Aaron exchanged looks and then they looked at Liv. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” they both said in unison, 

“Your two grown men fighting over a T.V. remote for god sakes don’t you think that’s a little weird?” Liv Said. 

Robert sighed,

“Yeah you’re right...” he said.

Liv grinned,

“You know am I” she said proudly.

Aaron laughed, 

”And I thought he had a big ego” he said point to Robert.

“Hey!” Robert exclaimed “I heard that!” 

“Yeah well... it’s true” Aaron Said “you have an ego the size of fucking Jupiter” 

Robert smiled smugly, 

“Yeah I know” he said sassily. 

Aaron rolled his eyes,

”Oh my god” he said “your so arrogant, you know that?” 

Robert hummed in response,

”Yeah tell me everyday” he said.

”Yeah well... that’s because you are” Aaron Said “even though... sometimes it’s annoys me” 

Robert smiled, 

“You love it really” he said.

”Yeah, your right I do” Aaron Said, 

“Well... then” Robert Said.

Aaron didn’t say anything he just looked at his husband. 

There was a second of silence and then Liv spoke up. 

“Right I’m going back upstairs to finish my course work” Liv Said “and this time without interruptions, or... well... I hope so anyway...” 

“Don’t worry...” Robert Said” Were not going to start fighting again” 

“Liv rolled her eyes,

”Good I hope not” she said. 

“Yeah we’re not” Aaron Said “I think we’re done with that” 

”Good” Liv Said “I hope so...” she said “because if I have to come down here again, I’m not going to be happy about it”

“Don’t worry” Robert Said “you won’t have too”

”Good” Liv Said.

And with that Liv walked back upstairs to her bedroom. leaving Robert and Aaron by themselves. 

Aaron sat down next to Robert on the sofa, Robert pulled Aaron into his side, and Aaron rested his head against Robert’s shoulder. 

Robert picked the remote up. he turned the T.V. on. and he flicked through the channels.

”What do you want to watch?” Robert asked, 

Aaron shrugged Nonchalantly.

”I don’t mind” he said “but let it be something we both agree on this time eh?”

”Yeah good idea” Robert Said, 

Robert continued to looked through the channels.

”How about the hangover?” Robert suggested “or... fast and furious 7, or... Jumanji” he said “so... which one?”

“How about the hangover?” Aaron Said, “

”Yeah alright...” Robert responded “in kind of in the mood for comedy”

Aaron gave a slight nod.

”Yeah me too” he said, 

and with that he put on sofa, and they focused their attention on the T.V. 

About fifteen minutes into the movie Robert broke the silence and he spoke up, 

“You know what?” Robert said suddenly, 

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows, 

“What?” he Said kind of perplexed.

”How about we just agree to disagree” Robert Said.

”Yeah good idea” Aaron Said,

”Because we’re never going to agree on the same thing are we?” Robert Said. 

“No, no we’re not” Aaron Said, 

“Anyway... i hate it when we fight” Robert Said “even if it is over something stupid”

”Yeah me either” Aaron Said.

Robert laughed. 

“I don’t know what we were thinking?” 

“Yeah” Aaron Said “we’re a right pair of clowns aren’t we?” 

“Yeah you can definitely say that again?” Robert Said, 

“Yeah” Aaron Said. 

“I mean who even fights over T.V. Remote and then fights over what to watch on T.V.”

Robert laughed,

”We Do apparently” he Said. 

Aaron laughed,

”Yeah” he said “yes we do” 

“We’re a right pair of clowns aren’t we?” Robert Said.

”Yes” Aaron Said in agreement “yes we are” 

“But do you want to know what though...” Robert Said, 

“What?” Aaron Said.

”If I’m going to be crazy, I want to be crazy with you” Robert Said, 

“Yeah me too” Aaron Said “me too” 

“And do want to know what else?” Robert Said,

”No what?” Aaron said,

”People can say whatever they like, can’t they” Robert Said “and I really don’t care, because if they think we’re crazy, then that’s fine with me” 

“Yeah me too” Aaron Said “me too” he said “because as long as I’ve got you, nothing else matters” 

“No” Robert Said “No it does not” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven’t written anything lately, it’s just with Ryan leaving/Robert’s exit, and all the stuff with Robron. I haven’t really felt like it :( but I promise I’ll write more from now on ok. or... I’ll try to anyway, I don’t really know, it just depends on my mood and how I’m feeling, but I’ll try and write as much as I can. 
> 
> P.S. if you have any ideas for fics or stories that you would like me to write, please don’t hesitate to ask ok. 
> 
> Thanks, 
> 
> Jenny x  
—————————————-  
Tumblr account:Jennygrindle96.
> 
> Twitter:@Robronlover96  
—————————————


End file.
